


Full Moon Love

by BunnyFair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: It was a full moon, which meant werewolves all around would be hooking up with their mates (if they were lucky enough to have a mate). Good thing one little witch is quite used to this.
Relationships: koala/original female character
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Koala softly hummed a tune as she tended to her garden, carefully pruning her roses. They always did need the most care, after all. She tilted her head and carefully plucked a few petals off to add into her pocket.

She stood up and dusted off, grabbing her basket off the ground. Humming softly, she looked up at the sky. Night was coming and it was a full moon.

She smiled and padded inside, walking to the kitchen to clean up a bit and cook dinner. A large stew should be more than enough for her darling wolfy friend. She giggled softly as she quickly sliced through a carrot. Sure, friend.

She set the large pot on the stove and snapped her fingers together, igniting the small flame underneath. She slipped off her apron and walked to the bathroom, undressing and leaving a trail of clothes along the floor. She relaxed as the hot water washed over her, slowly washing off with her soap.

She took her time washing off and shaving and rubbing oil along her legs. Wrapping up in a towel, she tilted her head when the front door creaked open before hearing the lock slide into place. "I wonder who would've let themself into a witch's home while she was cooking a stew."

She smiled as she stepped out, watching the other woman transform, completely nude. A fuzzy wolf tail swished happily and her ears stood up straight, her eyes blown wide. The wolfish woman inhaled deeply and softly growled as Koala padded closer.

Koala smiled and leaned up, placing a hand on her chest to balance herself. "Already? Come on, let's get in the bed, Sera."

Seraphina wrapped her arms around the witch and pulled her into a kiss, walking to the bedroom. Koala let her towel fall off and hook her legs around her waist, hugging her shoulders. Koala tilted her head at a soft nip and nipped back, giggling softly.

Seraphina laid her back and peppered kisses down her neck and collar. Koala hummed softly and gently tangled her fingers in her hair, holding it back as Seraphina kissed down to nip and lick at her breasts. Koala moaned softly and arched into her, licking her lips slightly.

Seraphina glanced up and moved down after lathering both pretty pink nipples in attention. She nipped Koala's thigh and laid down, leaning forward to slide her tongue between the damp folds. She closed her eyes and gripped her hips, pulling her closer to continue slow licks along her increasingly wet pussy.

Koala moaned softly and rested her legs over her shoulders, holding onto her long hair. She moved her hips in time with the slow, repetitve licks and felt the barest brush of claws. She had such a gentle lover, always so careful with her wonderfully sharp teeth and long claws.

Koala tugged on her hair and shuddererd at the low growl, her eyelids sliding shut. She gasped when Seraphina sucked on her clit and moaned loudly, her toes curling as the slowly built up tension finally snapped. She moaned as Seraphina lapped up the juices flowing out of her and tightened her grip on her hair.

Seraphina moaned softly as she continued eating out Koala, enjoying the feast in front of her. Her nose was buried in the soft curls and she lapped up every drop that Koala provided. Koala's moans were music to her sensitive ears, even if the occasional pitch did make them flinch.

Seraphina slowly pulled away after getting her off a couple more times and licked her lips, kissing along her hips where her claws pricked. Koala panted softly and gently petted her hair, slowly combing her hair back. Seraphina leaned up and slowly kissed her, their tongues dancing together.

Koala slowly pulled back and smiled softly at her. "I love you."

Seraphina smiled softly and lightly kissed her. "I love you too."

Koala took a deep breath and giggled when Seraphina dropped down beside her, hooking one leg across her hips. Koala snuggled closer and smiled widely, gently squeezing her hands. Seraphina rumbled softly and bowed her head, kissing the burn scar along her shoulder.

Koala kissed her temple, softly mumbling, "I'm safe with you."

Seraphina nodded and mumbed, "I'll always keep my favorite little witch safe."

Koala snuggled close, relaxing into her. "I know my favorite wolf will keep me safe."

The pair cuddled together, Seraphina's tail wagging ever so slowly. Koala was honestly half-ready to doze off when a hand snuck between her legs and Seraphina began kissing and nipping along her neck. Oh full moons were truly the greatest time.


	2. Chapter 2

Koala smiled softly as she relaxed in the hot tub, resting her head on Seraphina's chest. "That was fun."

Seraphina turned pink, tucking her face in Koala's shoulder. "If you insist."

Koala smiled, kissing her temple. "Uh huh. You're always so careful and gentle anyway. You have nothing to worry yourself over."

Seraphina smiled slightly, gently kissing the mating mark on her shoulder. "I'll always worry about you. Why can't you live closer to town? They already love you."

Koala softly sighed and closed her eyes. "I like living out here. You're closer and free to be all wolfy without anyone bothering you."

Seraphina smiled softly and lightly kissed her, holding her waisst. "I love you so much."

Koala smiled softly and slowly pulled away to stand up, stepping out. "Let's have the rest of the stew and some tea. And perhaps some cuddling?"

Seraphina stood up and nodded, wrapping up in a towel. She rubbed herself dry and shook out her hair as Koala got dressed in a large shirt. She smiled and got dressed in some soft clothes, following Koala to the kitchen.

Koala softly hummed a tune as she set some water to boil and washed off their bowls. Seraphina plucked the clean bowls from her hands and poured the rest of the stew into them. Koala smiled and tugged two cups down, adding the rose petals into hers.

Koala inhaled deeply and walked over to the plush rug, snapping her fingers together to light the fireplace. Seraphina relaxed across the ug, her tail swishing contently. Koala sat down and offered a cup, taking her bowl of stew.

Seraphina smiled softly, drinking the last bit of her stew. She stretched out and laid down, resting her head in Koala's lap. Koala giggled softly and gently combed her fingers through her hair, drinking some of her stew.

Koala smiled softly and continued combing through her hair, working her fingers through her hair. Seraphina smiled softly, relaxing back. Seraphina smiled softly, her tail flicking under her.

Koala sipped her tea. "Don't worry, my lovely wolf, I'll always have you. I have other friends, too, even if we don't speak often."

Seraphina smiled softly at her, reaching up to cup her cheek. "I want you to have friends and be like the other humans."

Koala tilted her head into her palm, closing her eyes. "I'll never be like other humans. I'm too much of a witch."

Seraphina gently rubbed her cheek with her thumb and mumbled, "You're too magical for them, my darling witch. I love you."

Koala smiled softly and kissed her palm, squeezing her hand. "I love you too."


End file.
